The Legendary
by FocusPlot
Summary: A rookie Pokemon trainer makes a journey into a dark dysmal cave on his search for a legendary pokemon. What he discovers, however, was not what he expected.


It was dark, even for a cave. Within several minutes of leaving the blazing sunlight outside, Joey was regretting his decision to enter this desolate hole. Despite the luminous glow provided by his Weepinbell, he could barely see a couple of feet ahead, making passage through the stalagmites and rocks treacherous. The temperature slowly dropped with each step, and the hairs on the back of the young trainer's neck rose slowly in response. He would clench his teeth and shiver with every sound that echoed throughout the cave. A mile or so into the gloom, Joey could sense a mounting pressure on the roof above, as the overhead mountain was threatening to suffocate them.

Ahead, Joey could see a small Zubat fluttering against the cave roof. Mouth agape, the pokemon was screeching constantly. As he and his Weepinbell walked past, the Zubat dived slightly, as if to attack them, before flying back up to the cave roof and continuing its flapping. Joey felt grateful that it was the only wild pokemon he had seen so far in the cave. He shuddered to think what the ancient darkness could also hold as they moved further and deeper underground.

The Weepinbell, Toronto, whimpered quietly as it tried to keep up with its trainer. Startled at this, Joey paused, allowing his faithful pokemon to catch up. Retrieving a Qualot berry from inside his bag, he handed it to Toronto, who swallowed it slowly.

'Hang in there buddy.' Joey whispered. 'It's not far now. We just have to make our way to the bottom of this cave, use the red orb, and then we'll be on our way with our own legendary pokemon. '

Toronto managed what looked like a smile, and nudged at Joey's foot. The young boy gave a wan smile in return before picking the pokemon up. Cradling the Weepinbell, Joey set off.

Ever since the two had met through a trade, they had become an inseparable team. It did not seem surprising to the boy that they were called upon to save the region from impending disaster. Joey allowed himself a minute to reflect on his previous life in Littleroot. He wondered if his parents would approve of this, trudging through a dismal cave to face a legendary opponent. He dismissed the image of his mother's panic-stricken face from his mind. He needed to focus.

Upon reaching a ladder set into a hole in the floor, Joey put down Toronto and peered down. His eyes were able to penetrate the dark a couple of feet, but could not see the bottom of the ladder. Toronto gave a cry and emitted a burst of light, but it only illuminated the grey pallor of the cave walls and no further. Joey patted the head of the pokemon and set about climbing down.

The sound of feet hitting wood followed the trainer and his pokemon as they made their way down the ladder. Reaching the floor, Joey could feel heat rising up under his shoes. Squinting his eyes and peering around, he could see a sooty red glow some distance away. His heart beginning to beat faster, he marched quickly ahead, motioning to the Weepinbell to hurry.

'This is it, Toronto.' He smiled. 'We're close. Let's get moving.'

Toronto, sensing his trainer's excitement, roared in response and sped ahead. Joey ran after him, the red glow ahead getting brighter and brighter as they reached their goal. Images of power and glory sped through the trainer's mind. He wondered what this legendary pokemon would be like, the untapped power it would hold. He would be unstoppable with this legendary at his side.

Finally reaching the red light, Joey stopped, mouth agape. The Weepinbell had scurried to a halt, croaking a confused sound.

They were in a large cavern, its walls and roof formed from smooth brown rock. The floor, dusted with smaller rocks, sloped gently down to a deep recess in the middle, which was filled with bubbling magma that occasionally emitted popping sounds.

Every available space in the cavern was occupied by a trainer or a pokemon. The air hummed with the sounds of conversation as people talked and pokemon roared.

Scrabbling down a slope to the cavern floor, Joey approached a teenage girl who was grooming a Vulpix's coat.

'Hey, excuse me,' Joey began, 'But just what is going on here?'

The girl looked up from her pokemon to flash him a bemused glance. Up close, Joey noticed she had long bright blonde hair and cool green eyes. 'What does it look like is going on? We're all waiting.'

Joey frowned. 'Waiting? For what?'

The girl sighed. 'They all ask that. We're waiting for what you came here for.'

Joey looked puzzled. 'But I'm here for-'

'You're here,' The girl jumped up and faced him squarely, revealing she was in a red jacket and black trousers. 'for the only legendary pokemon that exists in this stupid cave in the middle of nowhere, right?'

'Right,' Joey answered sheepishly. 'Groudon.'

'Exactly.' The girl nodded, her hair bobbing in agreement. 'That's what we're all here for too. Some of these people have been down here for years, waiting for it to turn up.'

'And you?' Joey inquired, picking up Toronto who was starting to wilt from the slight heat.

'Me?' The girl smiled and patted the Weepinbell in sympathy. 'I've been here for almost a month. Good thing I brought supplies.' She smiled at him and rested her hands on her hips. 'The name's Sarah, but everyone calls me Sunny, because of my hair.'

She shook her head to emphasise her golden hair. Joey could not help but notice the red light from the magma seemed to catch on the hair and reflect beautifully. He caught himself before she noticed him staring.

'I'm Joey.' He said simply. 'And this is Toronto.' He motioned to the Weepinbell in his arms, who upon noticing attention on him squeaked happily.

'That's a nice name. ' Sunny said as she bent down to continue brushing her Vulpix. 'This is Rochelle, my mother named her. She's a bit of a handful sometimes,' She smoothed the ruff on the pokemon's head. 'but she's just delightful.'

Joey nodded before scanning the cavern, noting how most trainers were living inside pitched tents. 'So how come there's so many people here? Do they have anything else to do?'

Sunny thought for a moment before answering. 'I've been around this cavern and listened to stories. There's a large mix down here, from bug catchers to hardcore collectors. Some do leave, either because their pokemon are suffering, or they've run out of supplies. But the majority of them are too stubborn. They think if they go they'll miss Groudon.'

Joey sat down on a rock and looked down at the pit of lava. 'But why isn't Groudon here? I came all this way...'

'Hey, don't be discouraged.' Sunny sat down on the rock next to him. 'It will turn up. Don't you know how this works?'

Joey shook his head, to which Sunny smiled and patted his arm. 'Listen. Groudon sits in that pool, waiting to be challenged by whatever trainer turns up. When the trainer successfully manages to capture it, the legendary is his for a while. Groudon is his, until the trainer releases it back into the wild. When he does, it will make its way back to this cave, waiting to be challenged again.'

Joey paused before asking 'What if the trainer doesn't release Groudon?'

Sunny shrugged. 'Then when the trainer dies, all his pokemon are released automatically by the authorities. That includes any legendaries.'

'Ah.' Joey nodded, before running a hand through his hair. The heat was starting to affect him. Sunny seemed unfazed by the temperature.

'The heat isn't so bad.' Sunny said, as if reading his mind. 'I'm mostly a fire trainer, so I'm used to these things. What about you?'

Joey looked down at Toronto, who seemed to be communicating with Rochelle. 'I mostly catch and train what I like. Toronto here is from a trade, but I usually raise them from the wild.' Joey paused and scanned the crowd again. 'All these trainers...even if Groudon does show up, how am I supposed to catch it amongst all this competition?' Joey lowered his head in despair. 'Why did I even come here?'

'Hey.' Sunny gave him a quick hug. 'You managed to make it all this way. Some don't even get to Sootopolis. You being here now, that's a big achievement, even if you might not leave with a prize legendary.' She winked. 'But there's no harm in trying, right?'

Despite himself, Joey smiled. 'I guess. If Groudon shows up, that is.'

Sunny smiled in return.'Don't worry, the gossip around here is that the last trainer to own Groudon released him just last week. It'll turn up any time now. And when it does, we give it our best shot to capture it, even if someone beats us to it, right?'

Joey nodded. Standing up to stretch his legs, he noticed the central magma pool was moving. It began to tremor and waver, with multiple bubbles rising and popping on the surface. Joey pointed at the pool, but Sunny had seen it too and was already halfway down the slope. Her Vulpix Rochelle had charged ahead and was barking at the edge of the pool. All around the cave, trainers were standing up and heading towards the magma. Some had released their pokemon ready to battle, others drew pokeballs in anticipation. Eventually a large crowd formed around the magma, which was now boiling and spitting profusely.

Joey made it down the slope and came to a stop next to Sunny. Toronto fluttered and hopped in his arms at the sight of so many pokemon and people.

'This is it.' Joey yelled over the clamour and noise of the crowd.

Sunny just nodded, her eyes focused on the pool, the red glare reflected in her eyes.

Suddenly the magma pool seemed to explode. molten rock was splashed against the edge of the pool, and a hot blast of hair blew past Joey and threatened to bowl him over.

A huge bulk rose slowly from the magma. Red glistening plates glowed red. Long spikes slowly dripped molten rock. A large head slowly unfurled, and wide eyes sprang open.

'Groudon.' Sunny gasped.

Shrugging its massive shoulders and throwing lava in all directions, the legendary pokemon rose to stand at full height. Joey could only watch as Groudon raised its claws as if to examine them, before swiping them in an arc and roaring at the crowd. Its roar thundered throughout the cavern, forcing all the trainers to cover their ears. Once the echo subsided, Groudon stood still, its head almost brushing the cavern roof, growling as it surveyed the intruders in its domain with a beady eye.

There was a long pause, where trainers and pokemon could only stare at the massive legendary. The stillness stretched, punctuated only by frequent growls from Groudon. Eventually, the silence shattered by a command shouted by a trainer in the crowd. As one, all the trainers yelled commands at their pokemon to attack.

Groudon was suddenly blasted by various beams and attacks, mostly water, whilst other pokemon launched themselves at the pokemon's belly. The legendary swiped a claw and deflected most of the attacks, but roared in pain as some hit.

'Now!' Sunny called at Joey, brandishing a Great Ball in her hand. Nodding, Joey retrieved an Ultra Ball from his pocket and, winding his arm back, threw the ball with all his might. Sunny threw soon after him.

Other trainers spotted the flying pokeballs and threw their own. Soon the entire crowd around the pool had thrown pokeballs, which arced slowly towards Groudon. The legendary had only a second to pause before it was buried under the collection of machines.

Joey laughed nervously at the pile of pokeballs. 'Wow, that's a lot. I hope they don't melt in the lava.'

'Hmm?' Sunny looked his way. 'Oh, they won't, all pokeballs are manufactured to be resistant to damage.' She turned back to the lava pool. 'Come on, come on...'

The pile seemed to shift, and a couple of pokeballs were rocked loose and fell into the lava. The crowd seemed to hold its breath. Even the pokemon stopped their cries to watch the pool. After what seemed forever, a single pokeball burst out of the top of the pile and hovered at the roof of the cavern. Trainers pointed, some jumped up and down, others began chatting anxiously.

'Darn it!' Sunny stamped her foot angrily. Rochelle whined in response. ' It's a Dusk Ball!'

Joey nodded slightly. Whoever had caught Groudon, it was not him or Sunny. The pokeball began to fly in a circular pattern above the crowd, often hesitating , attempting to identify its master. Some trainers called out as it passed over them, reaching out in glee, before groaning in disappointment as moved on to another part of the crowd.

Joey was becoming mesmerised by the Dusk Ball's pattern, but was jolted out of it when the ball dropped out of sight and into the crowd. A cheer rose from the area, followed by a sudden burst of conversation.

'What's going on?' Joey craned his neck to try and see the commotion. 'Who caught Groudon?'

'Who cares!' Sunny spat. She sat down hard on the ground and began mashing rocks furiously. 'It was probably some lucky newcomer who's only been down here for a week or so.'

A portion of the crowd began to break away from around the pool and head for the exit. Joey could spot a willowy man clutching at the Dusk Ball whilst trying to force his way through the throng that was following him. The rest of the crowd began to wander away from the pool, some using escape ropes and others returning to their tents.

Sighing, Sunny rose to her feet. 'Well that's it. An entire month, wasted! '

Joey frowned. 'It seems some guy caught Groudon. Why was everyone following him?'

Sunny rubbed a hand across her face. 'Because he is now the proud owner of a legendary pokemon, and everyone is going to want to know when he's going to release, how he will train it, and if he is willing to trade it.'

With Toronto nudging his foot, Joey thought over this. 'It seems a lot of hassle for a single pokemon. Why would you want to go through that?'

Sunny arched an eyebrow at him. 'What makes you think I do?'

'Because, well,' Joey struggled under her gaze. 'You seem upset about it.'

Sunny glared at him for a second, before slumping her shoulders and collapsing back onto the ground. 'You're right. I was really hoping I would catch Groudon. I would be more than just a stupid fire trainer.'

Joey fed a berry to Toronto absently. 'That's part of the hype of a legendary, isn't it? You chase after them, hoping to stand out from the crowd and be considered a great Trainer. That's not what happens, though. You're just made a target by everyone else.'

Sunny seemed to wilt before Joey's eyes. Desperate to cheer her up, he offered a hand. 'I think that if you can befriend and train the pokemon you like, you can be better than anyone who has a legendary.'

Sunny glanced up and him, saw his hand, and smiled before grabbing it and pulling herself up. 'Thanks Joey.'

'Don't mention it.' Joey glanced at the cavern exit. 'Listen, I'm going to drop by the gym before I leave. Would you like to come along?'

Sunny gave him a look. 'So I can watch you lost pitifully to Wallace?'

Joey blinked. 'Uh...'

Laughing, she wrapped her arm around his. 'Great idea.'

Joey could not help but laugh in return. The two of them waltzed out of the cavern, giggling, with their pokemon bounding behind them.


End file.
